New World, New Dimension, New Team
by V3Yagami
Summary: Ketika dua dunia yang berbeda harus bertemu. dua budaya, dua bahasa dan dua keadaan yang sangat berbeda harus dialami oleh Sakura dan Piers. Bagaimana cara mereka menghadapinya, sebagai orang asing dan juga sebagai satu tim? For #TanabataChallenge


**.**

 **.**

 **New World, New Dimension, New Team**

 **Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Resident Evil ©Capcom**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Action**

 **Rated : T**

 **Fict untuk Tanabata Challenge, Silakan dibaca :3**

 **Setting Naruto saat movie The Last**

 **Setting Resident Evil saat RE 6 di kota Edonia Republic**

 **.**

 **.**

DUAAARRR!

Suara ledakan terdengar sangat keras dari arah utara, seluruh tim _Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance_ atau lebih dikenal dengan singkatan _BSAA_ segera berlari menuju lokasi ledakan itu berada. Gedung-gedung tua yang sudah tak layak pakai dimanfaatkan oleh mereka untuk tempat perlindungan, beberapa tim menyebar untuk meledakkan alat-alat berbahaya yang bisa digunakan oleh _J'Avo. J'Avo_ adalah manusia yang terinfeksi oleh C-virus, berbeda dengan zombie, _J'Avo_ jauh lebih pintar dan dapat beradaptasi dengan jalan pikiran manusia, namun tetap saja sangat ganas seperti zombie.

DUAAARRRR!

Tim _BSAA_ sedang meledakkan senapan mesin yang tertanam di tiap-tiap gedung, dipimpin oleh laki-laki yang sangat dihormati oleh seluruh tim-nya.

"Kapten, tinggal empat gedung lagi yang harus kita selesaikan."

Sosok kapten tersebut menoleh pada pimpinan tim BSAA yang terbilang masih muda, laki-laki bertubuh gagah itu memicingkan matanya dan menunjuk ke arah yang berlawanan dari arah ledakan, "Aku melihat ada sinar aneh di sana."

"Kapten ingin aku memeriksanya?" tanya pimpinan yang selalu menggunakan syal di lehernya itu.

Sang kapten mengangguk, "Hati-hati, Piers."

Laki-laki yang jauh lebih muda bernama Piers itu berlari dan memeriksa keadaan yang ditunjuk oleh sang kapten. Tidak ada apa-apa di sana, hanya ada beberapa J'Avo yang sedang menyembunyikan diri mereka dan bersiap untuk menyerang.

"Sialan!" umpat Piers sambil bersender di balik truk yang terguling, "satu, dua, tiga… tiga J'Avo, sepertinya masih bisa kuhadapi sendiri."

Piers mengokang senapan berjenis rifle andalannya dan membidik musuh satu persatu. Begitu berhasil membunuh para J'Avo, Piers menyeringai seolah bangga oleh julukan yang orang-orang berikan padanya, 'si pembidik yang tak pernah meleset.'

Piers melanjutkan pemeriksaannya di lokasi tersebut, tidak ada yang aneh sampai dia melihat ada sosok aneh memakai pakaian serba merah muda dan juga rambut yang terlihat aneh di matanya. Piers memasukkan rifle-nya dan mendekati sosok itu, ternyata sosok wanita yang pingsan entah karena apa.

"Hei!" Piers mendekati sosok itu dan memeriksa kondisinya, sati pistol ia genggam untuk jaga-jaga jika wanita itu sudah terserang dan menjadi salah satu bagian dari zombie atau J'Avo, "hei!"

"Ngh…" wanita itu mulai membuka kedua matanya dan mengedipkannya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya sadar, "a-apa yang terjadi?"

Piers memandangi wanita yang berpakaian aneh tersebut, darimana asalnya wanita yang ia temukan ini?

"Naruto?! Hinata?! Kemana mereka?" tanya wanita tersebut sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Piers.

Bahasa jepang? Wanita ini berasal dari Jepang? Beruntung Piers menguasai beberapa bahasa untuk keperluan misi.

"Naruto? Hinata? Siapa mereka?" tanya Piers balik.

"Teman-temanku, mereka diserang oleh Toneri dan menghilang! Aku… aku tidak tahu… sepertinya aku ikut tersedot ke dimensi mereka… atau…" wanita itu melihat ke sekelilingnya, gedung-gedung tua aneh dan beberapa mayat J'Avo yang tergeletak sukses membuatnya takut, "jangan-jangan…. Aku sudah mati?"

"Tenang, kau aman dalam perlindungan kami, yang jelas kau harus ikut denganku dulu." Piers mengulurkan tangannya dan diraih oleh wanita itu.

Mereka berjalan kembali menuju para anggota dan kapten yang sedang berdiskusi.

"Kapten Chris, keadaan di lokasi aman, hanya saja…" Piers melirik wanita yang terlihat bingung oleh pakaian mereka.

"Kalian berasal dari desa mana?" tanya wanita itu.

"Orang Jepang?" tanya Chris pada Piers dengan bahasa inggris.

"Ya, mungkin tinggal di sekitar sini atau…" Piers tidak tahu lagi tebakan apa yang tepat untuk konidisi wanita tersebut.

Chris tersenyum ramah pada wanita itu, "Siapa nama anda, nona?" tanya Chris memakai bahasa jepang.

"Sakura… Haruno Sakura."

"Dari mana kau berasal?" tanay Chris lagi.

"Aku dari Konoha."

"Konoha?"

Sebelum diperintah, Finn salah satu anggota termuda di BSAA langsung memeriksa lokasi yang disebutkan oleh Sakura tadi. Namun Finn tidak menemukan apa-apa.

"Mungkin kau sedikit bingung karena kejadian ini," ucap Piers.

"Aku tidak bingung! Aku harus kembali! Teman-temanku dalam bahaya," jawab Sakura yang langsung membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Wow, wow, woow, tunggu sebentar nona," cegah Piers, "aku yakin kau tidak tahu situasi di sini sama sekali, teman-temanmu dalam bahaya, begitu juga seluruh dunia ini."

"Benar, dunia ini sedang dalam bahaya, kalau Toneri tidak cepat-cepat dikalahkan, bisa-bisa—"

"Toneri? Apakah dia salah satu pendiri umbrella?" tanay Chris yang kini berubah menjadi wajah serius.

"Umbrella?" kini Sakura yang terlihat bingung.

Sesaat, mereka saling tukar pandang satu sama lain, mereka pintar, mereka jenius, mereka langsung sadar bahwa ada yang tak berees dari situasi ini.

"Sebentar… dimana aku berada sekarang?" tanya Sakura sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Nona, kau saat ini berada di Edonia Republic, daerah Eropa timur," jawab Chris.

"E-Eropa timur? Dimana itu?"

"J'Avoooo! J'Avo menyerbu dengan jumlah yang sangat banyaaak!" jerit salah satu anggota BSAA.

"Nanti kita lanjutkan, Piers bawa Nona Sakura ke tempat yang aman, yang lainnya bersiap di posisi masing-masing!" perintah Chris.

"Baik!"

"Ikut aku." Piers menarik lengan Sakura dan berlari ke dalam salah satu gedung tua.

"Berlindung di belakangku," ujar Piers sambil membidik rifle andalannya.

Sakura hanya terpana melihat gerakan mereka yang sangat cekatan, ditambah lagi mereka sangat patuh pada laki-laki bernama Chris itu. Bisa Sakura tebak bahwa Chris adalah kapten seluruh tim yang berada di sini, dan Piers yang saat ini melindunginya adalah pemimpin salah satu tim yang digerakkan oleh Chris.

Namun bukan itu inti pemikiran Sakura saat ini, teman-temannya… apakah mereka selamat dari serangan Toneri?

.

.

Ino dan Sasuke berdiri di tempat hilangnya Sakura, Naruto dan Hinata. Wajahnya memucat dan terlihat ingin menangis.

"Ino!"

Ino menoleh pada suara yang memanggilnya, "Shikamaru… Sakura… Sakura… dia menghilang bersama Naruto dan Hinata."

"Sakura bersama mereka?" tanya Chouji.

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Naruto dan Hinata masih bisa kurasakan keberadaan cakranya, tapi aku tidak bisa merasakan cakra Sakura," jawab Sasuke.

.

.

Kedua mata Sakura terbelalak oleh kehadiran makhluk-makhluk J'Avo yang menyerang, "Makhluk apa itu?"

"Mereka J'Avo, bisa dibilang terobosan virus baru yang diuji coba oleh umbrella, manusia yang disuntikkan c-virus akan berubah menjadi J'Avo, berbeda dengan t-virus yang merubah manusia menjadi zombie," jelas Piers masih sambil menembaki para J'Avo.

"Mereka berasal dari manusia? Kau bercanda?" ucap Sakura ngeri.

"Andai saja semua ini hanya candaan semata."

Piers fokus pada musuh yang ada di hadapannya, sehingga tak menyadari ada J'Avo yang datang dari belakang mereka, begitu Sakura sadar ada satu J'Avo yang akan menyerang dengan perisai.

DUAAAK!

Piers terkejut dengan bunyi keras di belakangnya, ketika dia menoleh, dirinya dikejutkan oleh pemandangan Sakura yang menjatuhkan J'Avo dengan tangan kosong.

"…" mulut Piers terbuka namun tak mengeluarkan apa-apa.

"Aku bisa menolong, walau aku wanita tapi aku punya kekuatan super," jawab Sakura.

"A.. apa kau mutan?" tanya Piers dengan anda pelan.

"Enak saja! Ini hasil latihanku dengan Tsunade-sama!" protes Sakura, "aku kana keluar dan menghajar para J'Avo satu persatu," lanjut Sakura penuh percaya duru.

"Woaahhh, tunggu nona muda," cegah Piers, "apa kau tahu jika kau terkena luka dari cakaran mereka, gigitan atau darah mereka masuk ke dalam tubuhmu, kau bisa berubah menjadi salah satu dari mereka."

Tubuh Sakura kaku seketika, apa jadinya ketika tadi dia menghajar J'Avo dan mendapatkan darah masuk ke dalam tubuhnya?

"Ke-Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi!"

"Kau yang gegabah!"

"Harusnya dari awal kau bilang semuanya padaku!"

Piers reflek langsung memeluk Sakura dan menembak J'Avo yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Sakura.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk berdebat, kita harus menolong yang lain," ucap Piers sambil memberikan satu pistol pada Sakura, "apa kau bisa menggunakan pistol?"

"…" Sakura menggenggam pistol dan mengerutkan alisnya, "apa tidak ada senjata lain? Kunai atau shuriken misalnya?"

"Heh, memangnya kau ini apa? Ninja?"

"Aku memang ninja! Aku ini ninja medis dan aku paling mahir dalam membidik shuriken!"

"Ya ya ya, cepat ikuti aku!"

"Kau menyebalkan! Tidak seperti kaptenmu yang jauh lebih dewasa dan bijaksana!"

Saat mereka keluar dari gedung, sepertinya anggota BSAA yang lain sudah berhasil membunuh para J'Avo, terlihat Chris sedang berbicara dengan seorang gadis pirang dan laki-laki botak yang berada di sampingnya.

"Kapten!" Piers berlari sekencangnya untuk menghampiri kaptennya.

"Piers, ini Sherry, dia ditugaskan oleh keamanan nasional untuk mengawal Jake yang menjadi solusi atas kekacauan ini," jelas Chris.

"Dan ini nona Sakura, sepertinya dia tersesat dan tidak mengerti keadaan di sini," lanjut Chris sambil menatap Sakura.

Sakura yang tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan hanya memiringkan kepalanya. Ketika mereka sedang mengatur rencana, suara ledakan terjadi lagi, namun kali ini bukan berasal dari tim BSAA, itu berasal dari helicopter yang membawa makhluk raksasa berwarna putih dan menjijikan.

"A-Apa ituuuu?!" jerit Sakura.

"Ogroman, mutasi dari C-virus yang gagal, kita harus menghindar, dia monster yang sangat kuat!" jawab Sherry yang ternyata mengerti bahasa Sakura.

"Cepat masuk ke dalam gedung!" ujar Chris.

Mereka berlari selagi para tim yang lain menembaki makhluk bernama Ogroman itu. Sakura melihat dan menganalisa sambil berlari bagaimana cara menaklukan makhluk sebesar itu? Ukuran mereka saja hanya se-betis makhluk bernama Ogroman tersebut.

"Piers, siapkan peluru anti baja, tembak kepalanya!" perintah Chris sambil menaiki tangga gedung tua.

"Siap!"

"Yang lain, pancing monster itu kea rah berlawanan dengan piers!"

"Siap kapten!"

Sesampainya diatap, Piers menembakkan satu peluru yang bisa menembus baja itu pada kepala monster, namun tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Tidak berpengaruh apa-apa?" ucap Piers bingung.

Sakura melihat ada bagian punggung monster itu yang selalu berkedut, "Ah! Coba tembakkan ke punggungnya itu!" tunjuk Sakura pada Piers.

Piers menatap Chris seolah meminta izin terlebih dahulu, Chris mengangguk dan Piers pun meluncurkan kembali satu tembakannya.

"GROOAAARRRGHH!"

"Berhasil…" gumam Piers.

"Tembak lagi!" perintah Chris yang juga membantu menembaki dari atap gedung.

Sampai lima kali tembakkan, monster itu tumbang namun tidak mati. Bagian belakang yang berkedut itu mulai terlihat memerah.

"Sepertinya itu harus dihancurkan," ucap Sakura pelan sambil menatap bagian merah seperti daging hidup itu.

Sherry yang mendengar ucapan Sakura seolah menterjemahkannya pada Jake, dan hal itu membuat laki-laki arogan tersebut mengambil tindakan tanpa persetujuan dari Chris.

"Jake apa yang kaulakukan!" Chris berteriak.

"Heh, apa kita mau diam saja sampai makhluk ini bisa memulihkan lukanya sendiri, hei orang tua?!" hina Jake sambil menyeringai.

Jake menarik sesuatu yang keluar dari punggung monster itu hingga terpisah dari tubuh monster.

"Aaaaarrrgghh!"

Dan akhirnya monster itu tumbang lalu mencair seolah zat yang dimilikinya untuk hidup telah habis.

"…"

"Ternyata seperti itu cara mengalahkannya," ucap Sherry sambil tersenyum pada Sakura, "terima kasih."

"Eh?" Sakura yang tidak mengerti bahasa Sherry hanya bisa bingung, apa yang diucapkan oleh Sherry.

Setelah memastikan keadaan aman, Chris menuntun semua anggotanya untuk kembali ke titik poin mereka berada pada awal kedatangan di Edonia. Sakura hanya mengikuti para prajurit gagah itu dengan pikirannya yang masih fokus pada kondisi di Konoha.

Entah apa yang dibicarakan oleh gadis berambut pendek pirang itu dengan sang kapten, Sakura melihat sepertinya wajah Chris begitu tertekan, apalagi ketika berhadapan dengan laki-laki arogan bernama Jake itu. Laki-laki di sini sangat berbeda dengan laki-laki yang ada di Konoha. Di sini jauh lebih arogan, tegas dan terlihat sangat tegang. Mungkin faktor keadaan di sini sedang kacau.

Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk membandingkan laki-laki di dunia aneh ini dan Konoha, Sakura harus bergegas mencari cara agar bisa kembali ke Konoha.

"Uhm, permisi." Sakura menghampiri Piers dan menarik lengan laki-laki itu, "kau bilang akan membantuku pulang, kita semua sudah mengancurkan monster tadi 'kan? Cepat antar aku pulang."

Piers merengutkan alis dan menepuk kepala Sakura, "Kau ini benar-benar tidak mengerti apa-apa ya? Apa kau pikir monster tadi adalah satu-satunya yang harus kita hadapi? Bukan begitu nona, monster itu hanyalah sebagian kecil yang harus kita basmi."

Wajah Sakura terlihat syok atas penjelasan piers.

"Kita istirahat sebentar, bergantian untuk siaga di depan markas, Piers kau yang bertanggung jawab atas keselamatan nona Sakura," ucap Chris.

"Apaaa?! Aku tidak mau menjaga anak kecil ditengah-tengah pertempuran seperti iniiiii," tolak Piers.

"Karena diantara kita semua, kau yang paling dekat dengannya, jadi jagalah dia." Ada nada usil dalam cara bicara Chris pada Piers.

"Kapteeeen~ jangan bercandaaaa!"

Sakura mendekati Piers dan menepuk pundaknya, "Ada apa?"

Piers menoleh dengan tatapan malas lalu menghela napas, "Hhhhh, kenapa harus akuuu~"

"Apa sih?!" tanya Sakura yang masih bingung.

"Sudahlah, ikut aku~" ajak Piers dengan tak semangat, "apa yang harus kulakukan dengan bocah ini."

"Aku bukan bocah!" sewot Sakura yang mendengar Piers menggerutu memakai bahasa jepang.

.

.

Saat malam tiba, Piers membersihkan senapan-senapan kesayangan miliknya, sambil menjaga Sakura yang tidak tertidur di dalam tenda. Sesekali Piers membidik sesuatu namun tidak menembak, sepertinya dia hanya memastikan sesuatu dari jauh. Karena keadaan menjadi terlalu sunyi, akhirnya Sakura membuka suara.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi prajurit?" tanya Sakura.

"Sejak pertama kali kuingat aku hidup."

"Berlebihan, atas kemauanmu sendiri atau bagaimana?"

"Kenapa wanita hobi sekali menanyakan sesuatu yang tidak penting?"

"Ini agar suasana tidak sepi! Dari tadi kau terus menggosok senapanmu dengan kain, memangnya bisa keluar jin?"

"Apa kau secerewet ini di tempat asalmu?"

Sakura terdiam, ia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan bersender, "Tempat asalku… sangat berbeda dengan di sini."

Piers tidak menjawab dan tidak merespon, namun dia mendengarkan suara sedih yang terucap dari bibi Sakura.

"Begitu hijau, banyak pepohonan, sejuk, dan orang-orangnya pun ramah."

"Ah, seperti swedia mungkin?" tebak Piers.

Sakura mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan teman-temanku, di sana sedang ada musuh yang sangat kuat… Naruto, Hinata, Ino…. Sasuke-kun…" ada jeda panjang sebelum Sakura menyebutkan nama laki-laki terakhir, "padahal… setelah sekian lama akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke-kun…. Tapi kenapa aku malah terdampar di sini…" Sakura menempelkan kening pada lututnya. Dia benar-benar putus asa.

Piers melihatnya dengan tatapan tidak tega.

"Hei, kemari."

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menutup dadanya memakai kedua tangannya.

"Jangan pe-de kau! Sini, dari pada kau bersedih di pojokan begitu, aku akan mengajarimu bagaimana cara membidik memakai senapan."

"Eh? Aku bisa kok membidik kunai dan shuriken."

"Itu hal yang jauh berbeda, pinjam kunai atau shurikenmu."

Sakura memberikan masing-masing satu pada Piers.

Piers keluar dari tenda dan menggores tembok memakai kunai lalu kembali ke depan tenda dimana Sakura sudah berdiri di situ.

"Perhatikan, dalam keadaan malam seperti ini, bagaimana caramu untuk membidik tembok yang sudah kugores tadi?" tanya Piers seolah dia adalah gurunya.

"Hmpf, gampang," jawab Sakura yang mengeluarkan kunainya lagi lalu melemparkannya tepat mengenai sasaran.

Piers memasang wajah yang kagum melihat Sakura bisa tepat mengenai sasaran, "Lumayan juga."

"Kami dilatih menjadi ninja yang harus waspada dalam hal kecil apapun," jawab Sakura.

"Hhhmm, ninja ya, apa kau bisa menggunakan ini?" tanya Piers lagi sambil menyodorkan senapannya.

Sakura meraih senapan yang Piers berikan untuknya dan mencoba bergerak sesuai insting.

"Bukan, bukan begitu. Letakan ujung ini di dekat dadamu, arahkan salah satu matamu di keker ini, lalu tangan yang satu bersiap untuk menembak di bagian bawah."

Piers memberi penjelasan di belakang Sakura sambil menuntun anggota-anggota tubuh Sakura agar berpose seperti penembak. Saat Piers seolah memeluknya dari belakang, jantung Sakura berdebar sangat kencang sehingga—

Syuuuuuuuu!

"Kyaaaaa!"

—satu peluru terlepas secara tidak sengaja.

"Tidak apa, itu artinya kau tidak bisa menggunakan senapan ini, perhatikan aku." Piers mengambil alih senapannya dan membidik sesuatu di gedung sebelah.

Melihat Piers yang sangat serius membuat wajah Sakura sedikit merona.

Tidak.

Apapun yang terjadi, Sasuke jauh lebih keren dibanding Piers, itulah yang Sakura pikiran sekarang. Tiba-tiba terdengar satu suara halus yang mengenai entah apa itu yang sepertinya terbuat dari bahan kaleng, ternyata Piers berhasil menembak kaleng kecil dari kejauhan.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Piers.

"Y-yaaah, lumayan…"

"Hahaha, kau tak mau mengakui kehebatanku."

"Kapteeeeeennn!"

Salah satu suara prajurit meningkatkan waspada piers pada sekitar, Piers dan Sakura langsung bergegas lari menuju tenda Chris yang berseberangan dengan mereka.

"Gawat, J'Avo akan segera menyerang dari seberang jembatan sana, dan mereka akan membawa tangki minyak dan truk yang berisikan minyak-minyak, mereka berencana ingin membumi hanguskan tempat ini!"

"Berapa J'avo yang akan datang?" tanya Chris.

"Tidak dapat dipastikan, yang jelas mereka akan menyerbu pagi ini."

"Piers, jaga di bagian paling belakang, Sakura jangan sampai kau terlibat, berlindunglah dibelakang Piers. Begitu truk dan tangki minyak berdatangan, tembak dengan peluru anti bajamu, kita selesaikan langsung saat itu juga."

"Siap kapten!" jawab Piers dan Sakura.

Piers dan Sakura berlari ke tempat dimana Piers bisa membidik arah datangnya J'Avo. Chris tersenyum ketika melihat Piers yang begitu bersemangat.

"Kapten, apa aman membawa wanita itu bersama Piers?" tanya salah satu prajurit.

"Tidak apa, ini pertama kalinya aku bisa melihat piers terbuka terhadap wanita setelah kejadian yang menimpa Mera biji," jawab Chris dengan tatapan lembut.

Piers dan Sakura harus menaiki jembatan yang lumayan tinggi, dengan sangat hati-hati Piers meraih gagang yang dapat dipanjat, namun Sakura dengan lihainya melompat bagaikan ninja yang benar-benar asli. Piers sempat bengong melihat kemampuan Sakura yang melompat tanpa harus jatuh. Begitu sampai di tempat tujuan.

"Kau benar-benar ninja?" tanya Piers tidak percaya.

"Kenapa aku harus bohong?" jawab Sakura.

Piers menggelengkan kepalanya, dia berpikir Sakura benar-benar wanita yang hebat. Sebentar lagi matahari terbit, dari kejauhan Piers sudah mulai bisa melihat J'avo berdatangan dengan senjata di tangan mereka masing-masing. Dengan lima truk di belakang mereka. J'avo benar-benar akan membumi hanguskan tempat ini.

"Kapten, aku sudah melihat mereka bergerak," ucap Piers melalui headset.

" _Awasi mereka terus, begitu sampai di perbatasan jembatan, ledakan satu tangki."_

"Siap!"

Piers mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan, menunggu salah satu truk melewati perbatasan jembatan tersebut, lalu menembaknya.

Diluar dugaan, J'Avo mengetahui keberadaan piers dan mereka mengorbankan J'Avo yang lain untuk menjadi tameng agar truk tangki itu tidak meledak.

"Ketahauan?!" jerit Sakura.

Salah satu J'avo menyeringai dan mengarahkan roket luncur kepada mereka.

"Gawat!"

"Piers! Menjauh dari sana!" perintah Chris.

Piers menggendong tubuh Sakura dan nekat melompat dari ketinggian, berharap mereka jatuh ke sungai. Namun Sakura tidak membiarkan hal itu. Sakura mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menggelantung di salah satu gagang kuat sehingga Piers pun ikut terhenti di sana.

"Astaga, Piers! Tubuhmu berat sekali!"

Piers lagi-lagi hanya bisa bengong melihat kekuatan Sakura, dan kali ini dia benar-benar percaya bahwa Sakura adalah seorang ninja.

Dengan perlahan mereka selamat sampai daratan, sedikit terkena reruntuhan akibat roket yang diluncurkan oleh salah satu J'avo itu.

Sakura menyembuhkan lukanya sendiri, hal itu membuat Chris dan Piers menatapnya dengan takjub. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan mereka, Sakura melihat sesuatu yang bersinar di dasar sungai, sinar itu berwarna hijau terang, dan perlahan terlihat pemandangan Konoha yang sedang bertempur.

"AAHHHH! ITU DIAA!" Sakura berdiri dan menunjuk sinar itu, "itu tempat asalku!"

"Di dalam sungai?" tanya Piers tidak percaya.

"Aku harus kembali!"

Saat Sakura akan lari, Chris menahan lengannya, "Tunggu nona, tidak bisa kalau kau menuju kesana, kau akan mati oleh J'avo."

"Tapi aku harus kembali, itu satu-satunya jalanku untuk pulang."

"Tapi—"

"kapten," potong Piers dengan senyuman percaya dirinya, "aku punya strategi bagus."

.

.

Sasuke melemparkan serangan-serangan pada Toneri. Saat ini dia sudah berada di dalam dimensi dimana Naruto dan Hinata berada. Saat mereka sedang fokus bertarung, Sasuke melihat ada sebuah sinar hijau di atas langit yang semakin lama semakin membesar, lalu terlihat pemandangan dimana ada sosok Sakura yang sedang bersembunyi dibelakang tiang bersama seorang pria tampan.

"Sakura?" gumamnya pelan.

.

.

"Baiklah, Sakura dengarkan aku." Piers menunjuk ke arah jembatan yang terletak tepat di atas sinar hijau tersebut, "kau lari kesana, saat posisimu sudah dekat, aku akan meledakkan tangki minyak sehingga jembatan itu runtuh, disitu kau akan bisa langsung terjun dan kembali ke duniamu."

"Baik!"

Piers terdiam sejenak, entah kenapa rasanya sedih mengetahui Sakura akan kembali ke dunianya, namun prajurit tidak boleh menunjukkan sisi seperti itu. Piers tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Sakura, "Kau pasti baik-baik saja."

Sakura mengangguk dan sedikit merona, sedangkan Chris hanya tersenyum melihat interaksi mereka berdua.

"Baiklah, ayo mulai!" perintah Chris.

Seluruh prajurit BSAA perlahan berjalan menuju jembatan dengan senjatanya, ada satu orang ahli peledak yang memasang bom waktu di sekitar jembatan untuk jaga-jaga jika ada J'avo yang menyerang dari udara. Sakura berjalan pelan dikawal oleh beberapa prajurit BSAA utusan Chris. Walau Piers mempunyai strategi bagus, Sakura pun mempunyai strategi yang tidak kalah bagusnya.

Di sampig itu, di Konoha…

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Apa dia cari mati?!" Sasuke menggeram melihat ke langit.

Naruto melihat apa yang Sasuke lihat, begitu pula dengan Toneri yang menghentikan serangannya.

"Sakura-chan? Sedang apa dia di sana?"

Kembali ke Edonia…

Langkah Sakura mulai sedikit dipercepat, dibelakang tubuhnya Sakura sudah menyiapkan beberapa shuriken untuk jaga-jaga. Wajah Sakura fokus terhadap para J'avo yang sedang menembaki senapan mereka pada prajurit BSAA. Sebenarnya makhluk apa itu? Berbentuk seperti manusia namun wajahnya setengah hancur, bahasanya pun berbeda dengan bahasa yang Piers ucapkan saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Saat merasa posisinya sudah hampir pas, Sakura berlari diiringi oleh Piers yang meluncurkan peluru anti baja miliknya. Shuriken milik Sakura dan peluru Piers meluncur bersamaan dan tepat mengenai tangki minyak yang dikelilingi oleh J'avo.

DUAAARRRR!

Sakura melompat mundur, ke kanan dan ke kiri agar tidak terkena serpihan ledakan. Melihat gerakan lincah Sakura membuat Chris dan anak buahnya kagum, baru pertama kali mereka melihat gerakan seperti ninja asli di sini.

Tangki minyak itu memang meledak, tapi tidak cukup untuk meruntuhkan jembatan. Sakura memutuskan untuk memakai strateginya, gadis berambut pink itu mengumpulkan cakra di kaki dan tangannya, namun sebelum Sakura bergerak, dia menoleh dan menatap Piers.

"Terima kasih atas perlindunganmu, Piers," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum manis pada Piers, membuat laki-laki tangguh itu merona.

Sakura melompat tinggi dan menghajar jembatan itu hingga hancur.

"SHAANNAAAARROOO!"

BRAAAAAAAAK!

Dan kehancuran yang Sakura timbulkan sukses membuat seluruh prajurit BSAA tercengang, termasuk para J'avo yang kini menghentikan tembakan mereka.

"Haha, dia gadis yang luar biasa!" seru Piers.

Chris menepuk pundak Piers, "Andai saja dia tetap di sini, setelah perang selesai kuyakin kau akan melamarnya," ledek Chris dengan wajah santainya.

"J-Jangan sembarangan, kapten!"

"Berdoa saja agar kalian bertemu lagi nanti."

Chris meninggalkan Piers dan melanjutkan serangan mereka. Sementara itu Piers memegang satu kunai yang pernah dilempar Sakura saat malam hari.

Bertemu lagi?

Ya… semoga saja…

.

.

Sasuke masih mengamati langit yang tiba-tiba menjadi gelap dan sinar hijau menghilang. Sasuke memicingkan kedua matanya dan melihat ada benda jatuh dari langit, tanpa ragu dia memanjat beberapa pohon dan menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menangkap benda yang ternyata adalah tubuh Sakura.

Begitu hampir mendekati daratan, Sasuke menangkap tubuh Sakura yang tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

Perlahan, kedua emerald itu terbuka. Langit-langit yang ia tatap pertama kali adalah suasana rumah sakit. Ya, langit-langit yang sangat ia hapal itu adalah tempatnya bekerja. Pemilik emerald itu menoleh dan tidak melihat seorang pun berada di ruangan itu. Sakura mencoba untuk duduk walau kepalanya sedikit pusing. Dia mencoba mengingat apa yang telah terjadi, sedikit dan perlahan Sakura mulai ingat apa yang menimpa dirinya.

Ajaib memang, tapi begitu banyak pengalaman yang ia dapat.

"Sakura-chan," panggil suara yang sangat ia kenal di depan pintu, "kau sudah sadar."

"Naruto… AH! Toneri?! Bagaimana dengan—"

"Jangan khawatir, kami berhasil mengalahkannya kemarin," jawab suara lembut dari belakang Naruto.

"Hinata… syukurlah kalian berdua selamat."

Naruto tersenyum dan duduk di samping Sakura, "Sakura-chan, apa yang terjadi kemarin?"

Sakura menatap Naruto dan Hinata bergiliran, "Aku juga tidak tahu," jawabnya bingung, "yang jelas, aku berada di dunia yang berbeda dari kalian."

"Sepertinya kau kena dampak dari jurus Toneri kemarin, dimensi dibuat kacau olehnya," ucap suara yang baru saja datang.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun…"

"Selain itu…" Sasuke mendekati Sakura dan menatapnya dengan datar, "siapa laki-laki yang bersamamu itu?"

"Eehh?"

"Hhhh, sudah kuduga," keluh Naruto pelan, "Hinata, sebaiknya kita pergi."

"I-iya…"

Saat Naruto dan Hinata keluar dari ruangan, keadaan mulai canggung antara Sasuke dan Sakura. Sasuke bersender di sisi jendela dan Sakura hanya melihat laki-laki itu dengan wajah yang merona. Baru kali ini mereka didapati dalam situasi dimana Sakura berada dalam perawatan dan Sasuke menjenguknya.

"Dia Piers, anggota prajurit BSAA, BSAA itu adalah—"

"Aku tidak peduli apa itu BSAA, yang jelas kau baik-baik saja," potong Sasuke.

"Ng, aku baik-baik saja kok."

"Ini…" Sasuke melemparkan sesuatu pada Sakura dan berhasil ditangkap, "kau menggenggam ini saat kau kembali."

Sakura melihat itu adalah lencana milik Piers, sejak kapan ia menggenggamnya? Ah… pasti saat Piers dan dirinya akan terjatuh dari atas jembatan. Sakura tersenyum sendiri dan itu membuat Sasuke jengkel.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Hah? Haha, tidak… Sasuke-kun, dia seperti kakak laki-laki bagiku."

"…"

Sakura memasuki lencana itu ke dalam laci yang terdapat juga barang-barang pribadi miliknya.

"Aku akan pergi," ucap Sasuke.

"Eh? Kemana?" tanya Sakura.

"Masih banyak yang harus kucari tahu diluar sana, aku masih belum bisa menetap di sini."

"… kapan kau akan kembali?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Begitu…"

"…"

"…"

"Saat aku kembali nanti, aku akan—"

"Sakura? Syukurlah kau sudah sadar." Kedatangan Tsunade memotong kalimat Sasuke dan itu sangat membuatnya jengkel, "aku rasa kondisimu sekarang baik-baik saja, minggu depan kau sudah bisa membantuku lagi di sini, aku sangat memerlukan tenagamu sebagai ninja medis yang hebat."

"Eng… a-anu…"

"Kalau tidak ada kamu, aku, Shizune dan Ino benar-benar kewalahan. Apalagi ada beberapa pasien yang hanya ingin ditangani olehmu, hhhhh semua merepotkan."

Dan Sasuke tahu… nenek tua ini sangat sengaja memotong kalimatnya.

"I-iya, aku akan membantu lagi, tapi—"

"Ah, jam besuk pasien sudah habis, sudah saatnya kau kembali istirahat, ayo Sasuke kita keluar. Kau cepat sembuh ya, Sakura, daaah!"

Dan pintu pun tertutup, meninggalkan Sakura yang masih bengong diatas tempat tidurnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke sambil berjalan bersama Tsunade.

"Hal sepenting itu katakanlah saat kau pulang nanti, jangan saat kau akan menggantungnya lagi."

"… kau benar."

Yang harus mereka lakukan saat ini adalah bersabar, bersabar untuk datangnya waktu indah yang akan menghampiri mereka berdua.

Enam bulan kemudian…

"SI TEME TIDAK BISA DATANG?!"

"Ahaha-haha-ha… ya, dia bilang misinya tidak bisa ditinggal begitu saja," jawab Sakura.

"INI PERNIKAHANKU DENGAN HINATA! DAN DIA TIDAK BISA DATANG?!"

"Su-sudahlah Naruto-kun, kita kirimkan saja foto pernikahan kita padanya nanti," ucap Hinata.

"Cih! Dia memang menyebalkan, akan kubalas dia! Aku akan pergi jauh ketika dia menikahimu nanti, Sakura-chan!"

"Bukankah hal itu akan membuatnya senang?" uajar Sakura.

"Ah benar! Kalau begitu aku akan terus berada di sampingnya sampai malam pertama!"

"ITU BERLEBIHAN!" sewot Sakura.

Enam bulan berlalu sejak kejadian Sakura terdampar di Edonia. Di saat upacara pernikahan sahabatnya ini, Sakura menatap langit dan melihat lencana yang ia pegang saat ini.

"Kira-kira mereka sedang apa ya? Apa tugas mereka sudah selesai?"

Sakura mengangkat lencana itu ke langit dan tersenyum, "Semoga di pernikahanku nanti, kau yang datang ke sini, Piers."

.

.

"Uaaarrghh!"

"Piers! Piers bertahanlah, aku akan membawamu kelaur dari sini!"

Chris menopang tubuh Piers yang sudah tidak jelas bentuknya. Karena ingin menyelamatkan sang kapten, Piers menyuntikkan virus pada lengannya sehingga dia berubah menjadi salah satu mutan yang ditakuti. Namun tidak semua kesadarannya hilang, saat ini Piers masih bisa membantu Chris untuk keluar dari ruang laboraorium yang terletak di dasar laut.

"Semua anggotaku telah mati, aku tidak akan membiarkan kau mati! Kau dengar itu, Piers!"

Mereka berjalan menuju tabung kapal selam. Sesampainya di sana, Chris mencoba memecahkan kode keamanan untuk membuka pintu tabung kapal selam tersebut. Kondisi Piers sudah semakin parah, kesadarannya mulai hilang, tangannya yang berubah menjadi monster itu semakin membesar dan meminta banyak darah untuk dibunuh.

"K-Kapten… ka-kau harus pe-pergi, aaaarrgghh!"

Chris merengkuh wajah Piers dan menatapnya dengan tajam, "Jangan sekali-kali kau bilang aku harus pergi sendiri! Aku akan pergi dari sini denganmu! Ini perintah!"

"Hah… hah… hah…" napas Piers mulai tidak stabil.

Ketika Chris berhasil membuka pintu tabung, Piers merobek lambing BSAA miliknya dan ditempel pada dada Chris lalu mendorong Chris ke dalam tabung kemudian menutup dan mengunci pintu tabung kapal selam tersebut.

"TIDAK! PIERS! BUKA PINTUNYA!"

"Terima kasih… atas semuanya… Chris…" ucap Piers tersenyum dan menekan tombol untuk meluncurkan tabung kapal selam tersebut.

"Tidak! Piers! Kumohon jangan lakukan ini! Piers!"

Jeritan permohonan Chris sangat percuma bagi Piers, karena kalau Piers ikut dengannya… laki-laki setengah monster itu hanya akan membahayakan seluruh dunia.

"Selamat tinggal, Chris."

Fasilitas laboratorium dasar laut itu akan meledak dalam hitungan detik, begitu kapal selam yang ditempati Chris sudah pergi, Piers duduk bersender dan mengeluarkan kunai dari saku celananya.

"Hah… hah… hah… sudah berapa kali kunai ini menyelamatkanku…"

Duaarr! Duuuuaaarr!

Ledakan demi ledakan mulai terdengar.

"Heh… sepertinya kita tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi ya, bocah."

DUAAAAAARRRRR!

.

.

"Hah!" tubuh Sakura terhentak dan tanpa ia sadari air mata mengalir di pipinya.

"Sakura? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ino ditengah-tengah upacara pernikahan.

"I-iya…"

Sakura terdiam, entah kenapa rasanya sedih sekali. Rasa sedih yang meluap mendadak datang, apakah ini karena bahagia melihat Naruto menikah? Atau karena Sasuke tidak datang? Atau…

Entahlah… Sakura hanya bisa membiarkan air mata itu mengalir sambil menatap langit yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi mendung…

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N : Akhirnya selesai, sebenernya udah selesai lama sih, cuma baru sempet publish karena lupa hahahahaa, hampir aja lewat dari tanggalnya.**

 **ini gabungan antara Naruto dan Resident Evil...**

 **well, gue belom nonton Naruto The LAst sih, jadi gue ngga ngerti pertarungan Toneri dkk gmn, jadi gue sedikit asal :p**

 **semoga pecinta RE dan pecinta Naruto bisa menikmati cerita ini :3**

 **See ya...**

 **XoXo**

 **V3 Yagami**


End file.
